Magellan
Magellan (マゼラン, Mazeran) is the Warden of Impel Down (インペルダウンの署長, Inperu Daun no Shochō), the World Government's underwater prison. While he was the warden, it was thought that Trace D. Portgaz was being held in the prison. Luffy D. Monkey, Natsu Dragneel first encountered Magellan during his quest to rescue Trace before reuniting with the others. When it seemed that Natsu and Luffy has the advantage, they unexpectedly touched Magellan's poison and was imprisoned. Later, the entirety of the prison staged a massive breakout. Luffy fought the warden in a rematch at the prison's entrance, this time with the aid of Mr. 3's strong wax. In the end, Magellan was defeated. However, the warden tried one last time to stop the escapes, only meeting resistance from one of Luffy's enemies turned friends, Bentham. During the 2 year timeskip, he was replaced by Hannyabal and demoted back to Vice-Warden after his failure to stop the jail's one and only mass-breakout. He is also the main antagonist of the Impel Down Arc. ".''" :—Magellan. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Jeremy Inman (English), Mitsuaki Hoshino (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Magellan is a large man, about three times the height of a normal human. He has a face that resembles a mandrill, with very sharp teeth and a thick beard. His fingers closely resemble those of the Blue Gorillas. The Young Past Days When he was a young child, he was chubby and his horns were much smaller. He had hairy arms and his fingernails were painted black. He had a light colored long sleeve shirt with a three headed dragon on it along with light colored shorts and black shoes. He is depicted as watering some flowers. However, they die due to the poison oozing off his arm, showing that he already had his Cursed Fruit power as a child. Twenty years ago, while Magellan was still the vice-chief, he had the same attire as he did today, with the exception of the uniform being tan instead of black, and a green shirt. Pre-Timeskip He wears bat wings and horn-like ornaments on his head, the latter of which he can pull out and use as weapons. Underneath those horns, he has short black twintail-styled hair. Overall, Magellan resembles a devil. While most guards wear a white-colored uniform, Magellan wears a black-colored suit with a red shirt underneath. His suit features more buttons than those of his subordinates. Draped over his right shoulder is a piece of rope. He wears what appears to be the standard cap of Impel Down workers. Post-Timeskip After the timeskip, Magellan still wears the same attire as two years ago. He has gained scars on the left side of his face which cover his cheek and eye. Also, his left wing and his left horn are broken and have been repaired with sheet metal. All these scars and new designs on his appearance are very likely from the near death experience he gained from the level 6 inmates escaping. * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: Not Known * Birthday: October 9th * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Magellanmusou.jpg|Magellan in Fairy One Piece Tail: Wizard Pirate Warriors. Background Personality "We let a single intruder slip through our defenses... and look where we've ended up!!!" :—Magellan complaining about the loss of security. Magellan's biggest quirk is his severe diarrhea brought upon by his frequent consumption of poisoned food. His Cursed Fruit power gives him immunity from actually being poisoned, but it doesn't spare him from diarrhea. As a result, he spends approximately ten hours each day in the bathroom relieving himself and eight hours sleeping; even after suffering such conditions multiple times, he still insists on eating poisoned food. It has been hinted that he is actually agoraphobic and enjoys dark, enclosed spaces. Though he only performs roughly four hours of duty per day as Warden of Impel Down, he still takes his role quite seriously and does not tolerate the prisoners' bad behavior. As he has permission to execute any one of them he sees fit, he shows no hesitation to drench them in his Hydra's lethal poison, when insulted by prisoners; as what happened on Level 6. Magellan also takes great pride in keeping Impel Down's reputation of being impenetrable and inescapable, and felt personally insulted when Luffy D. Monkey became the first to besmirch that record since Shiki 20 years ago. Even when he is in a near death state Magellan wanted to take responsibility for the Level 6 convicts. Magellan's pride with Impel Down led him to reject the help of the Navy and any other outsiders, and instead took a risk and released Shiryu to assist, which turned out to be a critical mistake that nearly cost Magellan his life. Magellan seems to find it amusing whenever someone he doesn't particularly like gets poisoned or suffocated by his powers, evident when he was seen chuckling at Hannyabal after he sighed a poisonous mist at the latter's direction. While he also does not tolerate Hannyabal's poisonous (the actual term used is punned with the word distant) comments he himself is prone to use them against himself. Despite the silly aspects of himself, he is an extremely serious combatant, speaking little and never toying with his opponent. His ruthlessness applies not only to the prisoners, but also to his own men, as seen berating a guard who was accidentally poisoned by his Hydra. He will also not tolerate any of his own men who abuse their power, as he dismissed Shiryu for killing prisoners for fun and had him jailed in Level 6; this intolerance renders Magellan unable to forgive, as even though he accepted Shiryu's assistance, he only postponed the death sentence, rather than retract it. Relationships Friends/Allies * Navy * World Government * Impel Down Staff Family Neutral * Hannyabal * Seven Warlords of the Sea ** Hancock Boa Rivals * Shiryu Enemies * Shiki * Shiryu * Ivankov Emporio * Straw Hat Pirates ** Luffy D. Monkey * Team Natsu ** Natsu Dragneel ** Happy * Blackbeard Pirates ** Teech D. Marshall Abilities and Powers When he was the warden of Impel Down, Magellan had full control of the prison (before he have been demoted to vice warden and his control of the prison became second). According to Mr.2 Bon Clay, Magellan is known to silence even the most ultimate of prisoners. Indeed that all the prisoners are afraid of him. Even two former Warlords Crocodile and Jimbei were concerned of Magellan's upcoming arrival. However, after the timeskip, with Hannyabal now the warden and Magellan having been demoted to vice warden, his control of the prison is second to Hannyabal. However, because of his constant diarrhea, he spends most of his time in the bathroom. Adding to the fact that he sleeps approximately eight hours per day (and discounting meal times and breaks), he only works for approximately four hours per day doing his job. Nonetheless, he has both the authority and the ability to execute any of the prisoners within Impel Down as he sees fit. Magellan, despite being occupied by intense diarrhea for 10 hours per day and sleeping for another 8, is still capable of easily co-ordinating the defense squads of Impel Down in case of a potential break-in or break-out, as well as being fully aware of all the mechanics of the prison's traps. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Even without his Cursed Fruit powers Magellan is far stronger than normal humans, as he easily blocked a wax-covered Gum-Gum Stamp with one arm, as well as pillars of stone hurled at him by Inazuma with both of his forearms. He pinned down Trace with just one arm. He is also incredibly resilient, as he took many of Luffy D. Monkey's Gear Second attacks straight on (an impressive feat as Luffy's Gear Second attacks are capable of breaking through the strongest defenses quite easily) and managed to stand back up to continue fighting with no lasting injuries, as well as receiving multiple shots of cannon fire without any resulting injuries. He also easily dispatched Blackbeard and his crew when the first met. However, according to Shiryu this happened because they underestimated Magellan's strength. Magellan is relatively unfazed by either the boiling temperatures of "Levels 3 and 4" (the third floor's heat is enough to cook a bird alive in seconds, and the latter is several times hotter) or the sub-zero temperatures of "Level 5" (where food is instantly frozen solid upon outside contact with the air) in Impel Down. Emporio Ivankov managed to wound Magellan's forehead after a short duel, nevertheless he was ultimately defeated by the Warden. Only after Blackbeard's break in and freeing of the Level 6 prisoners was Magellan finally beaten to near death. Shiryu’s strength was also said to be equal to the Warden Magellan. However, since Magellan's work hours are limited by his diarrhea, Shiryu was considered more dangerous. Despite this, Magellan was still able to suppress Shiryu and place him in a cell in Level 6, because he constantly massacred prisoners, he was deemed to be a menace even within Impel Down, and became too dangerous to be kept anywhere else in the prison. Cursed Fruit Magellan has eaten the Venom-Venom Fruit, a very powerful Paramythia-class Cursed Fruit that allows him to generate and manipulate poison. Magellan can produce these poisons in different strength and forms, such as breathing simple and minor toxic gas to put subordinates in place, blowing tear gas-bubbles to stun the opponents, or create an extremely fatal liquid poison. His most infamous technique, one that is well-known to most prisoners within the walls of Impel Down, is a three-headed dragon called the Hydra; the attack is composed of corrosive liquid poison that causes lethal nerve-paralysis and melts the victims at the same time. His Poison Fang also had the power to easily defeat the Blackbeard Pirates with little to no effort, although Shiryu stated that the crew had severely underestimated Magellan. Magellan usually creates a thick layer of liquid poison around him as armor, and including his high endurance, he has an advantage against close-quarter combatants who rely on physical contact. Because of the fruit's powers, Magellan is immune to all types of poison. Poison gives food flavor for him, but while he is immune to the poison, the food instead afflicts him with diarrhea. This is a big problem for him since he loves to eat poisoned food. The effects of the Wax-Wax Fruit seem to neutralize Magellan's poison, as seen when Mr. 3 blocked an attack with his Candle Wall. Another example is when Mr. 3 fashioned wax armor for Luffy, allowing Luffy to attack Magellan without poisoning himself. This proved to be short-lived, however; as a more powerful version of Magellan's poison, "Kinjite", which forms the "Venom Demon: Eternal Judgment", was used and ate away at the wax armor Luffy was wearing. Venom Demon: Eternal Judgment appears as a gigantic, skeletal-looking demonic beast, and Magellan has stated that the poison used is powerful enough to "destroy Impel Down itself". Not only is the poison more lethal and caustic than Hydra, but it also spreads out from any surface it touches, literally "infecting" everything, including stone. It is unknown whether there is any antidote for this poison, but seeing that it instantly kills the afflicted once the infection completely covers the victim, no such antidote may exist. Techniques * Hydra (ヒドラ, Hidora): Magellan's signature technique. After producing vast amounts of liquid poison from his body, Magellan is able manipulate it in the form of a three-headed dragon. It seems that it can even separate itself from Magellan to pursue escaping foes. Alternatively, he would produce a dragon head of liquid poison from his arm which would extend to attack a single opponent. With this creature, Magellan is able to engulf any opponent in deadly poison. The level of toxicity is so overwhelming that it actually causes the unfortunate victim to dissolve. The poison acts on the nervous system, paralyzing the victim and making them suffer excruciating pain until they die. This technique seems to be very infamous within the walls of Impel Down, as the prisoners all know and fear its name and properties. Fire seems to neutralize the liquid the Hydra is made of and prevents it a bit from completely reforming. Should one of its heads be burned, it does not completely recover even when Magellan retracts the creature back into his body. This concept is similar to weakness of the mythological Hydra for which the technique is named after. While the Hydra could regrow a severed head, it could not if the base of the head was burned. This was first seen being used on a prisoner. In the anime, this attack appears to be self aware, distracted by Mr. 2 posing as Luffy (or simply the head following Magellan's will). * Chloroform Ball (クロロフォームボール, Kurorofōmu Bōru): After chewing and blowing up some of his poison like bubble gum, Magellan spits the bubble at high speed towards an enemy. Upon impact, the bubble explodes and releases a cloud of poison gas. The gas acts like tear gas and causes severe sneezing, and immobilizes the enemy and anyone else near the vicinity. The name comes from chloro''benzalmalononitrile, or CS tear gas. This was first seen being used against Luffy and Natsu. * '''Venom Road' (ベノムロード, Benomu Rōdo): While producing his Hydra, Magellan completely engulfs himself in the liquid poison. While engulfed, Magellan quickly travels within one of his Hydra's necks and out of its mouth to where he would want to go. Magellan has also used this for vertical travel as well. This was first seen while battling against Luffy and Natsu. This is similar to Admiral Kizaru's "Sacred Yata Mirror", albeit at a much slower speed in comparison. * Venom Blowfish (毒フグ, Doku Fugu): Taking a deep breath, Magellan inflates his body slightly in order to withstand a physical blow. This is apparently strong enough to withstand against a Gear Second attack. While in this stance, Magellan can blow poisonous liquid bubbles with similar properties to the Hydra. This technique is named after the Poison Blowfish and its defensive ability against predators. Its principle is similar to Luffy's Gum-Gum Balloon technique. The name of this attack is a pun as "Fugu" has different meanings as "emergency" or "deformation" as well as "pufferfish". This was first seen being used against Luffy and Natsu. In the anime, Magellan did not inflate his body like a balloon for defensive purposes, but instead just shot poisonous liquid bullets at his opponent. * Venom Cloud (毒・雲, Doku Gumo): Breathing out large amounts of his poisonous breath, Magellan creates a fog-like cover in an area. This poisonous fog not only blurs the sight of any opponent caught within in, but also slowly weakens them as well, by gradually robbing away their strength, eyesight, and hearing. This attack's name contains a pun since Gumo can also mean "Spider" and when first released the shape of the cloud resembles a spider. This was first seen being used against Luffy and Natsu. In the anime, Magellan claims that the fog is a part of him, and that it is alive, supported when Luffy blew the fog away, it simply reformed around him and natsu. * Venom Fang (毒ファング, Doku Fangu): It's almost like Hydra, except Magellan forms a one head dragon instead of three, its larger, and can even poisons multiple characters entirety and all at once. This was first seen being used against the Blackbeard Pirates. * Venom Demon! Eternal Judgment (ベノムデーモン! 無限の審判, Benomu Dēmon Mugen no Shinpan): Magellan's ultimate attack. He produces an enormous amount of liquid poison, that he calls Kinjite (禁じ手, Kinjite; literally meaning "Forbidden Hand"), and, from it, he forms into a massive devil-like entity that mimics his every movement, with its head and hands resemble those of Magellan's. The color of this poison liquid is crimson-colored and releases a noxious smoke to go along with it. The poison made from Hell's Judgment is so toxic that it affects even non-organic objects, with the poison spreading like a disease over everything that makes contact with it, even if not directly, and seems to kill the afflicted victims right away once the infection spreads all the way throughout the body (which seems to be at a very rapid rate). Magellan claimed that this technique is potent enough to destroy all of Impel Down. The name of the poison, "Kinjite", comes from the term for "foul moves" in sumo wrestling. In the anime, Magellan did not explain the powers of the Venom Demon, nor name the Kinjite poison, but its effects were obvious regardless. Gallery File:FairyOnePieceTail-20447-Large033.jpg|Venom Fang. Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons The ends of Magellan's horns are detachable, and can be worn like boxing gloves over four fingers (his thumbs stick out). The sharp points allow for the weapons to slash and pierce. Magellan can also transmit his poison abilities through the horns and dissolve anything they touch. Gallery History Past Early life Sometime during his childhood, Magellan ate the Venom-Venom Fruit. This had a rather adverse effect, as a flower he was caring for died from the poison dripping from his body. Meeting the Newbie Twenty years ago, Olive was the first prisoner he dealt with and she successfully had the new jailer lower his guard, knocked him out and stole his clothes. Unfortunately for her, almost right after she donned the uniform and remarked on Hannyabal's naïveté, she was caught by Vice-Warden Magellan, who appeared behind her. Olive was then taken into custody by two guards while she struggled pointlessly. Shiki's breakout A few months ago, when Shiki escaped from his cell and from the great prison, Magellan (who was still Vice Warden at the time) went to his cell and was shocked to find that Shiki had severed his own shackled legs to make the breakout possible. Shiryu's imprisonment Another incident in the past, Magellan was seen confronting his colleague, Jailer Shiryu of the Rain, who was killing prisoners of Impel Down for sheer pleasure. After Shiryu displayed his indifference towards Magellan's objections, and went on a rampage, the Warden decided to strip Shiryu of his position as Jailer and sentence him to Level 6 of the very prison that they both guarded, until his death sentence. Synopsis Impel Down Arc Hancock's visit Battles Canon * Magellan vs. Shiryu (past battle, unseen) * Magellan vs. Luffy D. Monkey and Natsu Dragneel (Level 4) * Magellan vs. Prisoners rioting in Level 2 * Magellan vs. Blackbeard Pirates (Level 4) * Magellan vs. Ivankov Emporio (Level 3) * Magellan vs. Inazuma (Level 2) * Magellan vs. Luffy D. Monkey, Natsu Dragneel, Mr. 3 and prisoners of Impel Down (Level 1) * Magellan vs. Mr. 2 Bon Clay (unseen) * Magellan vs. Blackbeard Pirates (unseen) Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also External links * Magellan One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Impel Down Staff Category:World Government Category:Antagonists Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users